Uniquement Toi !
by Catirella
Summary: [ARC «Rien que Lui !» … 2] ... Et les aventures de Duo continus ! Pauvre vieux ! ... YAOI


Titre : **Uniquement Toi !**

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Heero et Duo bien sûr !

Genre : One Shot et suite de « **Rien que Lui ! » **… Je vous laisse le soin de la découvrir…

Hlo, béta de Catirella :

_Duo qui se fait draguer… Heero furieux, jaloux et possessif… Dudule qui n'est pas mal non plus… Heechan qui le gifle…. Du grand Cat quoi !_

_Juste une question… On a droit à une photo de Quatre en costume d'infirmière à poil en dessous ?_

**NON ! JE RÊVE ? … Cat**

**Note de l'auteur :**

_Ecrit le 4 mai 2006._

Comme promis, voici la suite des aventures de « **Rien que Lui !** » … Duo a-t-il plus de chance depuis qu'il partage sa vie avec Heero ? Heero prendra-t-il la place du chat en pole-position dans l'esprit de Duo ?

Hummmm ! Que la vie est compliquée… Sans compter sur les imprévus et les maladresses de Duo, et la jalousie d'Heero ! Bien des soucis tout cela !

Le célibat a du bon par moment ! … Je n'arrive même pas à me convaincre moi-même, c'est pour dire ! _(Bin, tu ne m'as pas convaincue non plus ! Hlo)_ … Que je te comprends ! Cat

VEUX UN HOMMMMMME… Svouplaît ! **_Hé ! Là haut ! M'oubliez pas, hein ?_**… Punaise. Avec le bol que j'ai, ils m'ont encore zappée ! Pas juste, sniff… _( # voix off # : Chers lecteurs, mettez directement les dernières paroles de notre bien-aimé auteur à la puissance…X… en fonction du nombre de célibataires parmi vous, merci. Hlo) _…

Hé ! Je veux pas une fille ! MAIS UN GARÇON ! … Désoler ! Il y a plus de fille que de garçon qui sont sur le site ! Ou alors ils sont super bien cacher ! Mais que me fait t'elle dire ! **HLO ! **… A plus Cat

**Plein de Gros Bisous à vous tous…** **Catirella **

_Info : En italique les pensées des personnages lorsqu'ils sont ensembles.._

愛しい

**JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE LUN  
Je te dédicace cet OS… GROS BISOUS, _Catirella_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Uniquement Toi !**

**

* * *

**

**Londres. 2 octobre 2006, 7 heures du matin. **

Heero sort de la salle de bain avec une serviette blanche autour de la taille, se frottant les cheveux avec une autre serviette blanche. Il stoppe son action pour regarder en direction de leur lit et sourit à la vision de rêve qui y est allongé sur le ventre avec les cheveux éparpillés sur son dos.

Duo est encore au pays des rêves et dort du sommeil du juste. Du moins c'est ce qu'il veut faire croire… Sauf que tout ceci va bientôt prendre fin.

Heero pose la serviette sur le lit et va s'assoire aux côtés de son ange qui veut fuir lorsqu'il sent le matelas s'enfoncer, signe qu'il va devoir se lever pour aller travailler.

Heero le prend par la taille et le ramène à lui… Et c'est un Duo encore à moitié endormi qu'il serre dans ses bras.

« Heechan, fatigué, veux encore faire dodo ! »

Heero lui sourit et l'embrasse dans le cou. Duo frissonne.

« Je sais mon cœur, mais nous devons retourner travailler aujourd'hui. »

« Mais nous ne sommes rentrés qu'hier soir ! Je n'ai pas encore assimilé le décalage horaire. Steuplaît ! Encore une petite heure. Hein ? »

Duo le fixe maintenant avec ses grands yeux améthystes et un sourire d'ange. Mais Heero ne se laisse pas attendrir et lui donne une gentille claque sonore sur les fesses avec un :

« Désolé mon ange, mais les vacances sont finies… Allez, à la douche ! »

Duo se lève des genoux de son mari en se frottant les yeux et marmonnant des « Pas juste, fatigué moi », « Méchant Heechan » et « Me vengerai ». Puis il cria un « Aieeeeeee… Qui a mis cette porte ici ? » avant de rentrer enfin dans la salle de bain après avoir pris le chambranle de la maudite porte de plein fouet puisqu'il ne regardait pas où il allait.

Heero se retient de rire. Une fois séché et habillé, il descend à la cuisine préparer leur petit déjeuner et préparer une liste de courses car le frigo est désespérément vide.

Deux semaines au Japon et deux semaines à Tahiti leur avaient fait le plus grand bien. Heero était magnifiquement bronzé, quand à Duo son bronzage faisait encore plus ressortir la couleur de ses yeux.

Deux dieux vivants allaient faire leur grand retour de vacances chez Yuy Process Company ou plus communément appeler YPC.

La vie de Duo au sein de YPC, n'avait guère changé, voir pas changé du tout même.

Il portait toujours de nom de Duo Maxwell, au sein de la boite, mais avait une alliance en or jaune à l'annulaire gauche. Seules 3 personnes autre que Heero et lui-même s'avaient qu'ils étaient mariés.

L'assistante d'Heero. Au vu du temps que passait Duo dans son bureau après leur première nuit, sans raison apparente, celle-ci fut mise au courant très rapidement.

Le responsable du personnel et la personne qui s'occupait des fiches de paie. Duo ayant la même adresse que le grand boss, il est clair qu'il ne faut pas chercher midi à quatorze heures.

Il avait toujours sont petit bureau et son travail de commercial en vente de logiciel en plus d'un nouveau secteur : les jeux PC.

Duo avait aussi toujours son propre compte bancaire, pour rester un minimum indépendant. Il avait à sa charge les courses de la maison uniquement, en plus de l'assurance, carburant et péage de sa moto. Il avait pu s'offrir de nouveaux vêtements pendant les soldes de juin et Heero lui avait offert quelques costumes pour la rentrée de leurs vacances qu'il avait aussi prises entièrement à sa charge, Duo ne pouvant pas, avec son salaire, s'offrir un tel voyage.

A 5 minutes d'intervalle, ils arrivent entre 8h50 et 8h55 au bureau.

Quatre nouveaux dans le service de Duo. Ils sont arrivés pendant ses vacances, Heero lui en avait parlé.

Trois créations de poste et un remplacement. Une femme, trois hommes.

L'étage est encore désert lorsqu'il ouvre son bureau. Heero, lui, est deux étages au-dessus dans son bureau de PDG. Celui de l'étage qu'il occupe habituellement, sera vacant cette semaine, trop de choses importantes à voir avec les différents services et surtout avec celui du développement.

Heero l'avait un peu soûler dans l'avion lors de leur retour à Londres.

Duo soupire une fois de plus. A 9h10, il prend son courage à deux mains et quitte son bureau pour aller voir l'assistante qui travaille avec lui. Une assistante pour 3 commerciaux.

Lorsqu'il arrive, le silence se fait. Duo se fige et les regarde tous l'observant eux-mêmes.

Les quatre nouveaux ont l'impression de voir une créature sortie tout doit d'un conte, d'une légende sur les dieux grecs. Les autres ne l'ont jamais vu bronze et ça fait un choc. A vrai dire, en plus, personne n'avait vraiment fait attention sur le fait qu'il portait une alliance depuis 5 mois et comme il n'avait pas non plus crié sur tous les toits qu'il s'était marié fin avril… Donc, personne ne le savait en faite.

« Whoua ! Duo! Tu vas en faire tomber des mecs et des nanas dit donc ! »

Duo rougit et fit un petit sourire à Kelly, qu'il avait envie d'étranger tout d'un coup.

« Merci Kelly… Du courrier pour moi ? »

« Oui mon Apollon ! »

« KELLY ! »

« Duo ! Tu ne vas pas t'énerver pour ton premier jour de travail après quatre semaines d'absence. Au fait, comment t'as fait pour avoir autant de vacances après 10 mois de boite ? Et où as-tu été pour être aussi bronzé ? Cela te va à ravir mon chou ! »

« Steven, je ne suis pas ton chou pour commencer… Ensuite, j'ai pris des vacances sans solde et on m'a invité durant ces quatre semaines. Enfin, où j'étais ne te regarde pas. »

« Dur retour Duo ? »

Duo pose ses fesses sur le bureau de Kelly et soupire.

« Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ! »

« Pas besoin de le savoir, cela se voit que tu es ravi d'être parmi nous ! »

« Hum ! »

« Ah au fait, laisse-nous te présenter les nouveaux… Alors, voici Diane Kolwer, James Atister, Ali Said et Fabrice Clément qui vient de France comme toi, mais lui, il est français. »

« Enchanté de vous rencontrer ! »

« Pourquoi moi je suis français ? Pas vous ? »

« Non et oui. Je suis franco/américain. Mon père était américain et ma mère française. Je suis né en France, mais à 10 jours, j'ai pris l'avions pour la première fois pour retourner aux Etats-Unis avec mes parents, pour revenir 5 ans plus tard. J'ai donc eu droit à la double nationalité dés ma naissance. »

Duo avait dit cela avec un magnifique sourire et les quatre nouveaux le dévoraient des yeux. Il n'y avait pas qu'eux d'ailleurs.

A l'heure du déjeuner, il mangea avec une bonne partie de ses collègues dont les quatre nouveaux. Duo manqua de s'étouffer lorsqu'il sentit une personne lui faire du pied sous la table. Son regard remonta jusqu'à celle-ci, se trouvant en face de lui, et Fabrice lui sourit en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Duo piqua un fard et mit ses pieds le plus loin possible sous sa chaise.

_« Merde ! Il ne va pas me draguer quand même ! Ok, il est super canon, mais ce n'est pas mon type et de tout façon, je suis pas libre et j'aime trop Heero… Oh non, il me touche le genoux maintenant ! Mais il va arrêter à la fin ? Et remerde ! Ce n'est pas lui ! Mon dieu ! C'est James qui me tripote… Heero ! Où es-tu mon amour ? Ils me font peur ces deux-là ! … » (Duo)_

Duo repousse avec sa main droite celle qui était sur son genoux droit. Puis il montre bien son alliance en insistant sur celle-ci avec son pousse qui la fait bouger pour qu'ils comprennent qu'il n'était pas libre.

Fabrice hausse les épaules avec une attitude faciale qui veux dire « Et alors ! », quand à James, il lui sourit et lui murmure « Cela ne me dérange pas du tout ! »

Duo ne sait plus où se mettre. Ce type de situation ne pouvait lui arriver qu'à lui, et Diane finit de l'achever en le croisant à la sortie des toilettes du restaurant en lui disant « Quand tu veux où tu veux mon lapin ! »

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent de déjeuner, Duo s'enferma dans son bureau par crainte que l'un des trois vienne lui faire de nouveau des avances plus poussées. Il ne manquait plus que Said, lui pour le moment ne lui avait fait que de charmants sourires.

A 15 heures, une personne tenta de rentrer dans son bureau et Duo cria :

« **FOUTEZ-MOI LA PAIX BANDE DE PERVERS.** »

La voix qui répondit sur le même ton lui glaça le dos.

« **DUO, OUVRE CETTE PORTE TOUT DE SUITE.** »

_« Oh, non ! Heechan ! Ce n'est pas vrai… » (Duo)_

_« Non, mais c'est quoi ce bordel ! Et qui sont les pervers ? » (Heero)_

Duo se précipita pour ouvrir la porte et Heero rentra passablement énervé. La porte fut refermée plutôt violemment.

« Je veux des explications sur le « Foutez-moi la paix bande de pervers » DUO ! »

« Ne me crie pas dessus Heechan ! Je n'ai rien fait moi ! »

« Comment ça tu n'as rien fait toi ? Qui a fait quoi ? »

Duo n'est pas bien dans ses pompes et il est tout rouge.

« Je me suis fait draguer ! »

Duo ferme les yeux.

_« Baffe ou pas baffe ? Telle est la question ! » (Duo)_

Heero le regarde en fronçant les sourcils et sent le rouge lui monter aux joues.

« Pourquoi fermes-tu les yeux ? Et qui t'a dragué en 6 heures de temps ? »

Duo réouvre les yeux et se mord la lèvre inférieure

_« Punaise ! Il va me le dire oui ou non à la fin ! » (Heero)_

_« Je risque quoi ? Hummmmmm… Privé de câble ? Non pire ! De dessert… Oh, non ! Je n'ai rien fait moi pour une fois. Je suis juste arrivé tout bronzé et avec quatre boutons de chemise non fermés ! Merde ! La chemise ! Il m'avait pourtant demandé de fermer au moins un bouton ! Je suis mort… » (Duo)_

Tout en pensant, Duo avait regardé subitement sa chemise et Heero avait suivi son regard.

« **DUO !** »

« AHH ? … Tu m'as fait peur ! … »

« Je ne t'avais pas demandé de fermer au moins un bouton ce matin avant que l'on ne se sépare à la maison ? »

Duo prit une attitude de petit garçon qui avait fait une bêtise en baissant la tête. Et répond tout bas.

« Si. »

« **ALORS POURQUOI Y EN A-T-IL TOUJOURS QUATRE D'OUVERT ?** »

Duo relève la tête, au bord des larmes de se faire gronder comme un enfant alors qu'il n'a rien fait du tout pour une fois, et lui sort tout d'un bloc.

« Je n'ai rien fait moi… Ok, j'ai oublié le bouton de chemise, mais je n'ai pas fait du pied à Fabrice. C'est lui qui m'en a fait. Et puis James il m'a peloté le genoux droit, moi je l'ai repoussé et je leur ai même montré mon alliance. Et ben, ils n'en n'ont rien à foutre que je sois marié… Et puis la fille s'y est mise aussi. Diane m'a plaqué à la sortie des toilettes contre le mur en me disant que c'était quand je voulais où je voulais. Mais je ne veux rien moi ! Je veux juste que l'on me foute la paix. Je n'ai rien demandé… J'ai déjà dû me justifier ce matin que j'avais eu 4 semaines de congés alors que je suis là seulement depuis 10 mois. « Et où étais-tu pour revenir aussi bronzé ? » Je leur en ai posé moi des questions, lorsqu'ils sont revenus de vacances en juillet et août ? NON ! Alors, arrête de me crier dessus, je n'ai rien fait, je n'ai rien fait… »

Duo avait fini avec les larmes qui menaçaient le long de ses joues. Heero se trouva bête. Sa jalousie lui avait fait crier sur son ange alors qu'il ne cherchait qu'à éviter ces trois obsédés du boxer.

Heero l'attire à lui et Duo se blottit dans ses bras.

« Je ne voulais pas venir travailler aujourd'hui. »

« Je sais mon ange, je sais… Allez ! Tout le monde nous attend en salle de réunion ! »

Duo relève la tête d'un coup.

« Une réunion ? Quelle réunion ? Et puis qui tout le monde ? Heero ! Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé dans l'avion de cette réunion ? »

Heero lui sourit.

« Car elle ne s'est décidée qu'en fin de matinée. Et c'est une réunion avec tout le service commerciale ! »

Duo enfouit à nouveau son visage dans la veste de son mari.

« Veux pas y aller. »

« Oh que si mon ange. »

En disant ces mots, il relève le visage de Duo, sort un paquet de mouchoirs de la poche de sa veste, en prend un et essuie le visage de son mari.

Puis il le traîne à sa suite jusqu'à la salle de réunion. Duo râle le peu de temps que dure le trajet. Un fois arrivés à la porte qui est ouverte, il pousse Duo à l'intérieur. Celui-ci le regarde avec les sourcils froncés mais ceux d'Heero sont plus impressionnants et il va gentiment s'assoire sur un des sièges non occupé, en évitant les quatre nouveaux. Il n'est pas suicidaire non plus le Duo.

Heero prit place à son tour autour de la table puis commença la réunion de dernière minute.

« Bien ! En premier lieu, merci d'être tous présents pour cette réunion improvisée... Comme vous le savez, nous avons un nouveau secteur depuis trois mois et le premier essai de notre part sur le marché est une réussite... Je vais donc me consacrer exclusivement au développement de celui-ci. Par conséquent, je ne pourrai plus avoir en charge ce service. Un nouveau directeur commercial vient d'être nommé ce matin… »

Heero se lève et va se placer derrière Duo qui sursaute lorsque celui-ci pose ses deux mains sur ses épaules.

« Duo aura la responsabilité de ce service à la fin de cette réunion. Des questions ? »

Duo est sous le choc avec de grands yeux ouverts.

« Oui. »

« Je t'écoute Dorothy. »

« Pourquoi lui ? … Il n'est là que depuis 10 mois, pour quelles raisonsobtient-il la place de directeur commercial? »

Heero reste aussi calme qu'il le peut. Dorothy est une vendeuse qualifiée et elle fait partie de son personnel depuis 5 ans.

« Y a-t-il d'autres personnes qui pensent la même chose que Dorothy ? »

D'un coup, Heero se crut retourné à l'école, car plus des trois quarts des personnes présentes levaient la main, et lui-même leva un sourcil lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Duo en faisait partie.

« D'accord ! »

Heero retourne à sa place mais reste debout.

« Bien ! Procédons par étapes… Pour commencer, Duo est celui qui a les meilleurs résultats depuis son arrivée parmi nous… Ensuite, l'idée pour les jeux sur PC vient de lui… Hé oui ! Vous l'ignoriez et bien maintenant vous êtes au courant. De plus, je vais mettre une bonne fois les choses au clair avec vous tous… Le premier qui lui tourne encore autour se verra congédier sur le champ sans préavis. »

Tout le monde a les yeux rivés sur Heero, et Duo est rouge comme il ne l'a jamais été.

« Pourquoi ? »

_« Mais quel abruti ce type ! J'ai envi de vomir… » (Duo)_

Heero voit rouge.

« Vous êtes un des nouveaux… Lequel ? »

« Fabrice Clément, monsieur Yuy ! »

« Ah oui ! Le fameux Fabrice ! »

Fabrice ne comprend pas trop l'allusion. Duo est de plus en plus mal à l'aise. S'il avait su la tournure de la réunion avant, il n'aurait pas dit à Heero le pourquoi de ces hurlements à travers la porte de son bureau fermé, il aurait au moins pu éviter ce type de confrontation aux nouveaux.

_« La prochaine fois, je simule que je suis malade et je reste au lit, moi ! Tiens, maintenant, j'ai mal au crâne et j'ai super chaud ! Ba… Ça doit être ce qui se passe en ce moment. Mais je me sens de moins en moins bien depuis le repas de ce midi en y réfléchissant bien ! Et j'ai mal à la gorge et j'ai toujours envie de vomir ? … Et crotte ! J'ai dû choper un coup de froid avec le changement de température Tahiti/Londres ou j'ai mangé un truc pas frais. » (Duo)_

_« Je vais tuer ce type ! Duo n'a pas l'air d'aller très bien ? » (Heero)_

« Je pense que j'aurais dû l'annoncer officiellement il y a 5 mois… Je me suis marié fin avril ave… »

Heero n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les félicitations fuses dans tous les sens et bien sûr la question qui n'aurait pas été posée, si on lui avait permis de finir son annonce, se fit entendre au **féminin**, en plus !

« Et qui est l'heureuse élue ? »

« J'allais justement le dire Howard, lorsque vous m'avez tous félicité… L'**heureuse **et en fait un **heureux, **et mon époux est Duo Maxwell ici présent. »

Duo se leva d'un coup en renversant sa chaise. Il quitte la salle en courant avec la main droite sur la bouche.

« La réunion est finie. Donc, Duo est votre nouveau directeur et le sujet est clos… Kelly, viens avec moi s'il te plaît. »

« Bien sûr Heero. »

Kelly est la plus ancienne des assistantes du service commercial. Elle fait partie des premiers employés qu'Heero a engagé il y a 6 ans.

Ils quittent tous les deux la salle et les autres n'ont toujours pas semble-t-il assimilé l'information. Les quatre nouveaux par contre, eux ont très bien compris que Duo n'était pas touchable et que maintenant celui-ci était leur supérieur hiérarchique.

« Il doit être aux toilettes vu comment il est sorti. »

« Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dis pour votre mariage ? Tu sais très bien que je suis une tombe Heero ! »

« Excuse-moi Kelly mais j'avais mes raisons il y a 5 mois, elles ont changé depuis. »

« Oui… Il est bien là ! »

Heero s'approche de Duo qui est au sol, la tête dans la cuvette des toilettes. Juste au moment où Heero se penche pour lui poser la main sur l'épaule, un haut de cœur fait revomir Duo qui semble souffrir en tirant au cœur. Heero prend dans sa main la natte qui commençait à plonger dans la cuvette et tire la chasse d'eau. Duo reste accroché aux toilettes comme si sa vie en dépendait. De son autre main, Heero lui fait des petits cercles dans le dos.

« Le retour de vacances commence bien ! … Kelly, peux-tu t'occuper de faire vider entièrement mon ancien bureau et de faire mettre les meubles actuels dans la réserve ? J'ai passé commande d'un nouveau mobilier qui arrivera dans deux jours. Et le bureau vide juste à côté va aussi être occupé lui aussi d'un mobilier flambant neuf ainsi que le matériel info pour les deux bureaux que l'on vient de recevoir. Le bureau sera occupé pas la nouvelle assistante de Duo, qui va devoir aller signer son nouveau contrat au plus vite d'ailleurs ! »

« Oui, je m'occupe de tout. Heero ? »

« Oui ? »

« Qui a eu ce poste ? Juste pas curiosité… »

Kelly lui sourit en lui demandant cela.

Duo, lui, revomit une nouvelle fois, mais son estomac est désespérément vide, donc il gémissait des douleurs qu'il avait au ventre. Heero avait mal pour lui.

« Toi ! C'est toi se nouvelle assistante ! Et je pense que ta première mission va être de t'occuper du service le temps qu'il soit de nouveau sur pied ! »

Kelly avait les larmes aux yeux. Il avait pensé à elle pour ce poste. Elle avait refusé trois ans plutôt celui d'être son assistante de direction à cause de son enfant en bas âge et de celui qu'elle voulait avec son compagnon. Depuis, le petit Alexandre avait eu une petite sœur du nom de Sophie et depuis un an elle aurait aimé évoluer au sein de la société mais aucun poste à pourvoir du côté des assistantes de directeur dans aucun service.

« Merci Heero ! Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. »

« Ne dis rien, tu mérites amplement ce poste. »

« On va avoir du nouveau matériel en plus, c'est super génial ! »

« Si je vous dérange, vous me le dites… Je peux aller dans une autre toilette ? Heero, je peux rentrer ? Je me sens pas bien du tout ! »

Kelly a une forte envie de rire malgré l'état du pauvre Duo.

« Je vous laisse ! »

« Merci Kelly et à demain ! N'oublie pas de monter au service du personnel. Juste pour voir ton nouveau salaire. »

« Pas de souci, je vais y aller de suite. »

Kelly sort des toilettes des hommes.

« Et le mien de salaire ? Il a augmenté ? »

Heero sadiquement lui répond en lui essuyant la bouche avec du papier toilette.

« Non. »

« Ce n'est pas juste ! »

Heero éclate de rire. Duo, lui, boude… Mais il est dans un état limite à tomber dans les pommes, s'il n'était pas déjà au sol.

« Baka ! Bien sûr que ton salaire a changé. Nous en reparlerons plus tard. Pour le moment, je te ramène à la maison et j'appelle un médecin. Je ne vais pas t'emmener dans un cabinet médical au vu de l'état dans lequel tu es ! Qu'as-tu manger ce midi ? »

« Un plat typiquement anglais avec de la menthe ! Je n'ai pas trop aimé, mais j'avais déjà mal au cœur avant de déjeuner. »

Heero avait remis Duo sur ses pieds et l'aidait à aller au lavabo pour se rincer la bouche et boire un peu d'eau.

Une demi heure plus tard, ils sont chez eux, Duo couché dans leur lit, brûlant de fièvre, et Heero le veillant en attendant le médecin.

Le verdict est tombé… Gastro-entérite, angine et début de grippe. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que Duo ne faisait pas les choses à moitié.

Le médecin prescrit tous les antibiotiques, sirops et comprimés pour faire baisser la fièvre beaucoup trop élevée.

Heero se rendit à une pharmacie dite normale et non pas dans une des nouvelles chaînes du type **''**Boots ou Superdrug**''**(1) où les médicaments sans ordonnance étaient en libre service.

Il dut réveiller Duo qui dormait profondément avec tous ses cheveux qui lui collaient sur le font. Celui-ci grogna lorsque Heero voulut lui faire avaler un des deux sirops et, avant qu'Heero n'ait eu le temps de se reculer, Duo lui vomit dessus en gerbe. Dieu merci pas dans le lit. Hentai, par contre, qui se trouvait au pied du lit, avait eu peur et était parti à toute vitesse de la chambre.

« Je suis désolé, je suis vraiment désolé… »

Duo pleurait en même temps qu'il s'excusait pour avoir vomi sur son mari. Heero l'embrassa sur le fond et alla dans la salle de bain retirer ses vêtements. Il revint en boxer, chercher Duo qui pleurait en position du foetus.

« Ne pleure pas… Tu es malade, c'est pas de ta faute mon ange. »

« J'ai… J'ai mal partout. »

« Je sais. »

Heero le sortit du lit et l'emporta dans la salle de bain, puis le posa dans la baignoire. Il renouvelle l'opération sirop qui, là, se déroula bien. Une fois tous les remèdes de cheval pris, il relève Duo, le déshabille entièrement, lui dénatte la natte, enlève son propre boxer et les fait pénétrer tous les deux dans la douche. Tout en maintenant Duo du mieux qu'il pu, Heero le lave et Duo se sent bien sous le jet d'eau tiède.

Duo ne remit pas les pied à YPC de la semaine, il était dans un état lamentable. Heero dut même faire appel à Quatre qui travaillait à domicile depuis le mois de juillet pour retrouver une vie de couple avec son compagnon et mari.

C'est ainsi que le mardi matin, un Quatre en pleine forme débarque avec des affaires pour la semaine pour lui et Trowa ainsi que son portable et quelques papiers pour travailler et veiller sur Duo comme infirmière à mi-temps. Trowa l'imaginait déjà avec une tenue d'infirmière des plus sexy, entièrement **nu** dessous.

Autant vous dire que les nuits dans la chambre d'amis furent des plus mouvementées pendant leur séjour.

Trowa rentra plus tôt tous les jours de la semaine en allant chercher Heero pour être sûr que celui-ci ne reste pas au-delà des 18 heures comme convenu le lundi soir au téléphone. Duo avait besoin de la présence de son mari, même si Quatre et Duo étaient devenu en peu de temps les meilleurs amis du monde. Un mari était toujours mieux pour soulager les petits bobos. De plus, le mardi soir, il fallait rapporter la moto de Duo à la maison.

Le mardi après-midi, Quatre eut la gentillesse d'aller faire le plein de courses pendant que Duo dormait avec une fièvre qui n'avait pas baissée depuis la veuille.

Juste avant de partir en courses, il trouva Hentai qui n'osait pas rentrer dans la chambre où son maître se reposait. Quatre le prit dans ses bras puis le posa au pied du lit. Le chat regarda tout autour de lui, puis vers son maître. Après un moment d'hésitation, il remonta le long du lit jusqu'au niveau du ventre de Duo et se coucha en boule à ses côtés. Quatre sourit et les laissa tous les deux faire un gros dodo.

La semaine passa doucement et ce n'est que le vendredi que Duo refit réellement surface, et encore… La grippe, elle peut tuer toute seule. Alors la grippe, plus une gastro-entérite et une angine, c'est presque la mort assurée.

Le couple, qui avait retrouvé un nouveau souffle depuis que Quatre avait levé le pied, dieu merci pour eux au vu du sport qu'ils pratiquaient chaque nuit, passa le week-end avec eux.

Le lundi, Duo arriva encore patraque, mais Kelly veilla à ce que personne ne vienne lui casser les oreilles pour des choses futiles ou hors sujet. Kelly avait eu un choc à la vue de son nouveau salaire. 40 pour-cent d'augmentation, ce n'est pas tous les jours que cela vous arrive. Duo, lui, ne savait pas encore quel serait son nouveau salaire. A vrai dire, il avait complètement oublié d'aller signer son nouveau contrat et, lorsque l'assistant DRH débarqua dans son bureau en plein milieu de l'après-midi, il se demanda ce qu'il lui voulait.

« Il y a une erreur Scott ! »

« Où ça ? »

« Là ! »

« Non. »

« Ce n'est pas possible ! »

« Pourquoi ?.!. C'est moins que les autres directeurs de service Duo ! »

« Ah, oui ? »

« Flûte! Je n'aurais pas dû te dire cela ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne vais pas aller me plaindre de gagner moins que des personnes qui sont là depuis 4 ans, voir 6 pour certains ! »

« Merci Duo… Il y a aussi une augmentation pour toi et Kelly, et des primes pour ton personnel, de prévus en décembre en fonction des résultats du service. »

« Houlà ! C'est nouveau tout cela pour moi. Je vais lire cela à tête reposée, je ne suis pas encore au top aujourd'hui. Je peux connaître le salaire de Kelly ? »

« Bien sûr, de toutes les personnes sous ta coupe. Je t'envoie tout cela via messagerie interne ! »

« Merci Scott. Je n'en reviens pas de mon salaire ! »

« Si tu veux, on fait un échange ! »

« Hein ! Oh, que non ! J'ai eu ce poste pas uniquement pour mon travail, je ne suis pas stupide non plus. Mais j'ai bossé dur malgré tous mes retards les 6 premiers mois, alors je garde mon salaire. Désolé Scott ! »

Scott lui sourit.

« Tu n'as pas à l'être, tu mérites ce salaire. Et en plus, tu te trompes… Tu ne l'as pas eu parce que tu es le mari d'Heero. Kylian, qui a assisté à la réunion qui a eu lieu le matin avec tous les directeurs, m'a assuré que ton nom est ressorti en majorité écrasante alors qu'Heero n'avait rien dit. En plus, tu sais très bien que personne ne savait que vous étiez mariés à ce moment-là. »

« Ils savent maintenant ? »

« Oui. Heero leur a annoncé ce matin. »

« Ah. »

« Bon, je remonte à mon poste maintenant que j'ai obtenu ton autographe sur ton contrat. Garde bien ta copie. A plus Duo ! »

« Bonne fin de journée Scott ! »

Vers 18 h20, Heero rejoignit Duo dans son bureau. Celui-ci lisait les deniers rapports de ses collègues, enfin de son personnel maintenant. Dieu que tout ceci était encore dur à assimiler ! Le toc toc à sa porte le sauva d'un futur mal de tête. Lorsqu'il vit Heero, son visage s'illumina d'un immense sourire.

« Tu n'es pas encore prêt ! »

« Quelle heure est-il ?'

« 18h 23, je suis moi-même en retard. Je t'avais dit 18h15 pas plus tard pour une première journée. En plus, tu es encore fatigué. »

« Je range mon bureau et j'arrive… Heero ! »

« Oui ? »

« Merci pour le salaire, c'est beaucoup plus que je ne l'aurais espéré ! »

Heero lui sourit.

« Tu ne me diras sûrement plus la même chose dans un mois lorsque tu verras tout le travail que je te donnerai ainsi que les résultats qui vont être imposés à ton service Duo. »

«Hum. Nous en reparlerons donc dans un mois… Heero, merci aussi pour les meubles ! Ils sont magnifiques. »

« De rien monsieur Yuy Maxwell. Allez mon cœur, range vite tous ces papiers. Un chat du nom de Hentai nous attend de pieds fermes. Déjà qu'il a fait la tête le soir où nous sommes rentrés après nos quatre semaines d'absence, je n'ai pas envie qu'il me tourne le dos encore ce soir. »

Duo éclate de rire. Il avait aussi oublié ce détail lors de leur arrivée à la maison. Duo avait bien sûr cherché son chat immédiatement et, une fois trouvé, lui avait sauté dessus. Oui , mais voilà… Hentai, lui, ne voyait pas les choses de la même façon et avait détourné le regard et la tête, alors que Duo essayait de lui faire un bisou entre les deux oreilles.

Duo, étonné, l'avait reposé au sol et le chat, avec une démarche style « Tu m'as laissé 4 semaines, je veux plus te voir », était sorti de la chambre d'amis où Duo l'avait trouvé couché de tout son long. Le chat les avait ignorés tous les deux jusqu'à leur retour le jour où Duo était malade.

On dit que les chats sont moins intelligents que les chiens. Tient ! Hentai était tout de suite venu auprès de son maître lorsque Heero l'avait couché. Par contre, il avait eu peur lorsque celui-ci avait vomi sur Heero.

Heero s'était pris d'affection pour cette magnifique boule de poils aussi têtu soit elle. Un peu à l'image de son maître par moment d'ailleurs.

A 19 heures, ils étaient de retour à leur maison. Duo fut exempté de faire la moindre chose et se retrouva donc dans l'un des canapés du salon avec Hentai sur ses genoux qui ronronnait sous ses caresses. Et si Duo avait le malheur d'arrêter celles-ci, il lui mordillait les doigts pour lui faire comprendre qu'il en voulait plus.

Heero leur prépara un délicieux repas et Duo s'endormit comme une masse à 21h18. Heero le regarda un long moment en lui caressant les cheveux dénattés.

Le reste de la semaine se déroula presque sans incident ! J'ai bien dit presque…

Le jeudi, la nouvelle commerciale vint chercher Duo pour lui dire que les toilettes des femmes débordaient. Duo alla avec elle pour se rendre compte par lui-même exactement du problème et ne fut pas déçu. Les toilettes ressemblaient étrangement à son appartement 5 mois plus tôt.

Diane lui demanda de faire quelque chose et vite. Et Duo lui répondit qu'à ce jour il n'était pas encore plombier et qu'il n'avait pas pris l'option plongée sous-marine lorsqu'il faisant ses études. Kelly qui passait par là, partit dans un fou rire que ne plut pas du tout à Diane.

Résultat final, après que le responsable de l'entretien de l'immeuble soit intervenu, une serviette hygiénique avait bouché l'évacuation de toutes les toilettes des femmes. Duo n'en revenait pas qu'une chose si petite pouvait faire de si gros dégâts des eaux.

Et surtout ! Qui était l'idiote qui avait jeté ça dans les toilettes. La personne fut rapidement trouvée et remerciée. L'intérimaire qui remplaçait Kelly avait fait cela car la poubelle prévue à cet effet dans chaque toilette ne se trouvait pas dans celle où elle se trouvait. Un simple oubli de la personne qui faisait le ménage.

Mais le plus drôle était sans nul doute ce qui arriva le vendredi matin, 15 minutes avant la réunion exceptionnelle avec tous les directeurs de chaque service pour que Duo les rencontre tous enfin. Son ancien poste ne lui avait pas permis d'avoir affaire à tous les services de la société.

Enfin le plus drôle ! Pour le reste du service, mais pas pour Duo. Qui, après avoir été aux toilettes, se retrouva bloqué à l'intérieur, la porte ne voulant plus s'ouvrir. Duo, après plus de 10 minutes à batailler avec la poignée, commença à perdre patience et se mit à hurler et tambouriner sur celle-ci. Mais personne ne l'entendit.

Heureusement qu'il avait son portable avec lui dans les toilettes. Pour une fois, il avait eu une bonne idée. Il téléphona donc à Kelly qui éclata de rire, mais qui s'arrêta aussi vite qu'elle avait commencé car Duo, lui, ne rigolait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Au bout de 10 minutes supplémentaires, Duo dut appeler Heero pour lui dire qu'il aurait du retard pour la réunions celui-ci bien sûr lui demanda des explications.

**Moment de grande honte pour Duo. **

« Je suis coincé dans les toilettes des hommes. »

Duo eut un blanc à l'autre bout de la ligne, soit deux étages au-dessus, puis un éclat de rire qui lui fit perdre momentanément l'audition de son oreille droite.

Duo hurla un « **CE N'EST PAS DRÔLE.** ». Mais Heero était bidonné de rire devant tous les autres directeurs qui le regardaient sans rien comprendre et surtout plus que surpris de le voir rire autant.

Personne ne réussit à ouvrir cette porte. Et pour la plus grande deuxième honte de la journée de Duo, ce sont les pompiers qui lui rendirent sa liberté après avoir passé deux heures dans **ces maudites chiottes !** Seule Kelly, Eléonore, Fabrice, Said et Heero avaient compris la phrase de Duo dite en français.

Et par le plus grand des hasards, le pompier de l'appartement se trouva être celui qui ouvrit, ou plutôt démolit, la porte maudite pour que Duo puisse enfin sortir. Il lui fit un grand sourire de reconnaissance.

Duo ne se rappelait absolument pas de lui. Par contre, le pompier très bien, et Heero aussi. Ce qui lui valut une mini scène de ménage dans son bureau à l'heure du déjeuner avec deux heures de retard.

Ce vendredi soir, Duo bouda toute la soirée et cela faisait 12 jours qu'ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour.

Hentai n'eut rien à se mettre sous la dent, pas de séance cinéma yaoi pour lui ! Du coup, il déserta la chambre pour dormir dans la chambre d'ami.

Heero, lui, rigolait lorsqu'il se coucha en repensant à Duo bloqué dans les toilettes, ce qui énerva encore plus le natté qui, là, l'était toujours, signe de colère de la part du jeune mari d'Heero.

Heero n'avait plus que l'option la veuve poignet pour faire plaisir à Paupaul qui commençait à tirer la langue.

**Charmant week-end à venir…**

Et celui-ci donna un avant-goût de l'Enfer à Duo.

Bien sûr, le samedi matin, il faisait la tête et entreprit de faire un gâteau au yaourt. Le gâteau le plus simple qu'il savait faire. Il oublia de mettre la minuterie et le pauvre gâteau brûla. La maison empesta le cramé et le gâteau finit à la poubelle. Immangeable !

Le midi, il voulu aussi faire le déjeuner pour rattraper le coup de gâteau… Une purée, tout ce qu'il y a aussi de plus simple en accompagnement des steaks, sauf que celle-ci reçut beaucoup trop de poivre lors de sa confection et qu'elle suivit le même chemin que la réussite du matin. Heero, à la première bouchée, devint rouge et se jeta son verre d'eau. Il demanda à Duo, avec un regard noir, s'il voulait l'empoisonner pour se venger qu'il se soit moqué de lui lors de l'incident des toilettes.

S'en fut trop pour Duo qui sortit faire un tour en moto.

Et là ! … Il tomba en panne sèche au beau milieu de la compagne anglaise. Il prit son portable pour appeler un quelconque secours… Plus de batterie… Duo se mit à hurler et son cri fit peur aux oiseaux se trouvant dans les arbres aux alentours de son pseudo naufrage.

Duo se dit que rien ne pouvait lui arriver de pire maintenant et deux minutes plus tard le ciel s'assombrit et un déluge d'eau lui tomba dessus. Une forte envie de pleurer le parcourut à cet instant.

Il mit plus de 2 heures pour retrouver la civilisation. Pousser une moto, c'est plus que du sport, surtout dans les côtes. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse celle-ci sur place au risque de se la faire voler. Une oasis d'essence le sauva au dernier moment et là il eut une chance de **cocu**. Le brave homme qui fermait tous les samedis à 17 heures, n'avait pas vu l'heure passer et c'est quand Duo avait sonné pour que l'on vienne lui faire le plein que celui-ci se rendit compte de l'heure tardive, 18h40.

Il remercia grandement Duo car sinon il serait encore en train de patauger dans l'huile de vidange.

Il rentra à 21 heures passées. Heero lui demanda où il était passé depuis 13h27 de l'après-midi et qu'il essayait de le joindre sur son portable depuis les 16 heures.

Duo, trempé, vit rouge. Il rentra dans une colère noire et se mit à hurler sur Heero en français et lui disant : « Qu'il faisait ce qu'il voulait de son cul, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui derrière, et qu'il aille se faire mettre chez les Grecs ou les Papous, qu'il en avait rien, mais alors rien à péter de ce qu'il faisait de son cul, et qu'il commençait à lui briser les couilles en lui demandant ses moindres faits et gestes. »

Duo regretta aussitôt ces paroles… En premier lieu, Heero ne lui avait jamais demandé des comptes lorsqu'il s'absentait, et en deuxième, il ne voulait pas que le corps d'Heero aille voir ailleurs… Oh, non ! Il l'aimait trop et il en mourrait maintenant s'il le quittait pour un autre homme.

La réponse d'Heero, dont le visage devait ressembler à Dieu en colère au royaume de l'Olympe, fut sans appel et sans moyen de revenir en arrière pour Duo.

« **Tu dors dans la chambre d'amis, mon cul n'a pas envie de te voir jusqu'à nouvel ordre.** »

Puis, sur ces belles paroles, Heero le laissa en plant, dégoulinant d'eau dans le vestibule. Duo retint ses larmes avec beaucoup de mal mais y parvient.

Le dimanche, Duo fut seul toute la journée avec Hentai. Heero avait quitté leur maison à 9 heures en lui disant :

« **Ne m'attends pas de la journée. Je ne rentrerai pas avant 22 heures. Bonne journée à toi et à ton cul.** »

L'une des journées les plus tristes et pénibles pour Duo… La poisse était revenue et c'est à croire qu'elle avait décidé de s'acharner sur lui jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

Du coup, il ne mangea rien et, se sentant fébrile depuis qu'il avait mis le pied hors du lit, se recoucha une heure après le départ d'Heero.

Heero trouva la maison plongée dans le noir mais ne chercha pas à comprendre pourquoi, il monta directement dans leur chambre prendre une douche puis se coucher. Dieu qu'il avait passé une magnifique journée avec Pétrus, il ne l'avait pas revu depuis qu'il avait demandé à Duo de l'épouser. Toujours un pur moment de plaisir lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux.

Le lundi matin, Heero ne s'occupa pas de Duo et partit en avance à YPC. Duo arriva, lui, avec 2 heures de retard et bien sûr manqua la réunion de direction du lundi matin. Il entreprit de regarder de plus près certains documents qui se trouvaient hélas déjà aux archives. Kelly avait bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas en plus du fait qu'il était plutôt blanc malgré son bronzage.

Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Lorsqu'il voulu prendre la boite dont il avait besoin, qui se trouvait en hauteur, celle-ci plus trois autres lui tombèrent dessus.

Bien sûr, il eu très mal et s'écroula à genoux en pleurant toutes les larmes retenues depuis le vendredi.

Une fois sorti de réunion, Heero était arrivé dans le bureau de Kelly furieux en lui demandant où Maxwell était passé. Kelly lui indiqua où il se trouvait. Il lui demanda s'il était dans cette salle depuis 9 heures ce matin et là, prise au piège, elle dut lui répondre qu'il était seulement arrivé depuis 25 minutes. La fureur d'Heero décupla et il fonça les poings serrés vers les archives.

La porte s'ouvrit à en sortir de ses gonds, mais Duo ne se rend même pas compte que quelqu'un vient d'entrer dans la salle.

Heero hurle son nom de famille sans succès. Il partit donc à sa recherche et le trouve entre deux rangées, au sol, avec quatre boites d'archives éclatées autour de lui.

Il le fixe avec les sourcils froncés et s'approche de lui en le relevant un peu trop brusquement.

« Aieeeeee… J'ai mal. Lâchez-moi qui que vous soyez. »

La colère d'Heero diminue quelque peu. Duo ne s'est même pas rendu compte qu'il s'agissait de lui.

« Duo ! C'est moi, Heero. »

Duo relève son visage vers lui et, là, Heero se fige et perd de ses couleurs.

Il a les yeux injectés de sang d'avoir trop pleuré au vu des larmes qui coulent toutes seules le long de ses joues. Il a une bosse sur le front qui doit être due à une des boites d'archive qui lui est tombée sur le visage. Mais il est blanc… Trop blanc pour une personne qui vient de pleurer. Heero pose sa main droite sur sa joue.

« Duo… Qui a-t-il ? »

Duo, reniflant, lance avec une voix à peine audible.

« J'ai voulu prendre une boite et elles me sont toutes tombées dessus. Ça fait super mal. J'avais déjà mal partout à cause de samedi… Heero, je suis désolé d'être arrivé en retard, je n'ai pas entendu mon portable sonner ce matin. Pardon pour la réunion… »

Heero inspire et expire par le nez assez fort puis soupire.

« Duo… Où étais-tu samedi après-midi ? »

Duo se sent las et n'a pas envie de lutter.

« J'ai fait un tour en moto et je suis tombé en panne d'essence. Plus de batterie à mon portable. J'ai du pousser la moto jusqu'à une station d'ouverte et il s'est mis à pleuvoir. J'ai eu de la chance car le monsieur de la station n'avait pas vu l'heure passée et j'ai pu faire le plein vers 18h45 je crois ! Et je suis rentré à la maison… La suite, tu l'as connais. Tu es parti dimanche matin et comme je ne me sentais pas bien, je me suis recouché une heure après que tu sois parti de la maison . Ce matin bien sûr, tu étais déjà parti… Heero ! Tu étais où Dimanche toute la journée ? Je regrette de t'avoir crié dessus, j'ai dit des choses que je ne pensais pas. Excuse-moi, s'il te plaît ! »

« Bien sûr que je t'excuse… Viens, on va aller directement chez le médecin cette fois-ci. »

« Hum. Heero, tu ne m'as pas répondu pour dimanche ! »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai ! J'ai passé la journée avec Pétrus. Quand je suis avec lui, plus rien n'existe à part nous deux. »

Duo devient encore plus blanc et se dégage d'Heero.

« **SALAUD… TU M'AS TROMPE… COMMENT T'AS PU ME FAIRE ÇA, HEIN !** »

« Hn ? »

Heero regarde Duo sans rien comprendre de sa colère soudaine. Puis, d'un coup, il se rend compte de l'interprétation de Duo et éclate de rire.

« **JE NE VOIS PAS CE QU'IL Y A DE DRÔLE, CONNARD.** »

Le « **connard** » est de trop et Duo se prend une gifle modérée qui le fige directement.

« **Tu as fini de m'insulter à la fin.** Pétrus est un cheval. Un cheval que je montais tous les week-end avant de te demander de m'épouser. J'ai laissé ma passion pour l'équitation de côté, pour au début mettre en ordre tout ce changement dans ma vie, puis ensuite pour toi ! Uniquement pour toi ,Tu es ma raison de vivre maintenant. Je t'aime tant mon ange. »

Heero se rapproche de Duo qui maintenant a un petit regard désolé envers Heero pour avoir mal compris la phrase qui quand même prêtait à confusion. Le nom Pétrus aussi était un peu bizarre pour un homme ! Mais bon. Pourquoi pas.

Une fois à bonne distance, il embrasse son ange des ténèbres. Heero se demandait tout compte fait lequel des deux était le plus jaloux !

Une fois le baiser passionné rompu, Duo se blottit contre le torse d'Heero en fermant les yeux.

« Que moi ? »

Heero sourit et l'embrasse sur les cheveux.

« **Uniquement Toi !** »

Duo vit le médecin et se retrouva à nouveau sous la couette de leur lit ce lundi après-midi. Mais pas seul cette fois-ci. Après avoir pris le nouveau traitement pour la fièvre et la rhino chopée ce week-end, il avait demandé les faveurs de son mari qui lui avait trop manqué ces 15 derniers jours.

Heero finit donc d'achever son ange en lui faisant l'amour deux fois. Duo sombra dans un profond sommeil après le deuxième round.

Heero le garda contre lui, lui caressant le dos. Duo reposait la tête sur son torse et Hentai les regardait au pied du lit. Malgré les mouvements brusques et le lit qui avait beaucoup bougé, le chat, lui, n'avait pas manqué une croquette de leurs ébats.

Heero regardait le chat qui, trop fatigué de ce qu'il venait de voir, s'endormit de tout son long en ronronnant.

_« Duo n'aurait pas pu trouver mieux comme nom à son chat ! C'est dingue comme il peut être voyeur. Et quand il a léché le pied de Duo car il ne bougeait plus… J'ai cru que j'allais mourir de rire. Duo sur ce coup-là a bien rigolé aussi. J'aime tellement ses rires et ses sourires. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans lui maintenant. Il m'a sauvé d'un ennui certain et avec la guigne qu'il a par moment, je ne suis pas prêt de retomber dans celui-ci… Dieu que je l'aime… Oui ! Il n'y avait que toi pour me rendre heureux… Merci de faire partie de ma vie et de m'aimer malgré mon mauvais caractère. Je t'aime mon ange… Duo ne doute pas de moi ! Je ne te tromperai jamais. Il n'y a que toi et il n'y aura plus que toi jusqu'à la fin de notre amour qui je l'espère durera jusqu'à la nuit des temps… » (Heero)_

Heero soupire d'aisance et rapproche encore plus Duo de lui.

« Oui… **Uniquement Toi !** … Mon amour… »

_**THE END…**_

**◊◦◊•◊◦◊**

1 - Boots ou Superdrug : Les deux plus grosses chaînes de pharmacie à Londres.

**Alors… Pour les petits malheurs en tout genre ! …**

Le chat qui fait la tête ! J'ai eu… En plus Hlo, elle la traite de chat snob, ma chatte, car j'ai un Sacré de Birmanie chez moi et elle n'est rien qu'à moi … Pauvre Poupoune à moi. Ma chatte te prout, Hlo, et elle est pas Snob, juste super trouillarde au moindre bruit et pas de compagnie du tout. J'ai encore eu la main heureuse sur ce coup-là, tient ! _(Pas besoin d'en rajouter, tu viens d'annoncer toi-même toutes les qualités de ton chat snob…. Hlo) _… Vilaine ! Cat

Le coup de la serviette hygiénique dans les toilettes aussi. J'ai même cru à une blague car nous étions le 1er avril lorsque cela est arrivé et comme je faisais partie du CHSTE (Comité d'hygiène et de sécurité) dans la société où je travaillais à l'époque. C'est tout naturellement moi que l'on est venu chercher. J'ai joué les femmes de ménage durant plus d'une heure le temps que le baka qui s'occupe de l'entretien des locaux (électricité, eaux etc etc…), ferme l'arrivée d'eau et surtout que les toilettes arrêtent de refouler de l'eau propre, Dieu merci.

Pour la porte des toilettes. C'est arrivé à un collègue qui était monté de Lyon sur Paris pour une réunion du Comité d'Entreprise entre membre du CE. Le pauvre est resté de 11h30 à environ à 14 heures dans les toilettes. Nous, on était mort de rire et lui calme comme tout. Ce n'est pas les pompiers qui l'ont fait sortir mais toujours la personne qui s'occupait de l'entretien des locaux.

La panne d'essence… Pas eu encore et je fais **SUPER GAFFE** de ne pas l'avoir ce problème.

La batterie de portable ! A qui cela n'est pas arrivé au moment où bien sûr il ne faut **SURTOUT PAS QU'ELLE VOUS LÂCHE ?** … Là, je suis sûr de ne pas être la seule à qui cela est arrivé. _(Mon directeur a carrément cru que je lui avais raccroché au nez… Ahum… Hlo)_ … Tu m'as bien fait rire là Hlo… Cat

La pluie, oui, et j'ai même eu la neige une fois. J'ai chopé une bronchite à Londres en étant restée sous la neige. Je suis revenue en France dans un état pitoyable et j'ai même eu d'autres problèmes durant mon séjour de trois jours mais je les garde pour plus tard. Au final, je n'ai pas été en cours la semaine suivante. **Vive Londres !** Ce n'est pas pour cela que je parle l'anglais !

Les boites d'archive… Ça, ça m'est arrivé et ça fait « **SUPER MAL** ». La vache… Surtout lorsqu'elles sont pleines à craquer. Mes trois autres collèges de l'époque avec qui je partageais le bureau, ont bien rigolé. Moi pas sur le moment, mais par la suite oui.

◊◦◊•◊◦◊

_**TADAM …**_

_**Voilà ! La suite de « Rien que Lui ! » est finie… **(on a remarqué… Hlo)_**… Hein ? Cat**

_**Si cette suite sous le titre de « Uniquement Toi ! » vous plait, faites-le savoir et elle donnera naissance à un autre OS de leurs vie… Misous ! **(Heu… pas avant juillet… Hlo)** … Mais OUI pas avant juillet… Ne t'inquiète pas… Cat**_

_**Catirella**_

**Des reviews ? Kikou quand même, Cat**


End file.
